1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic external defibrillation device, having an attachment device for external placement on and wear by a patient, having an identification arrangement for detecting an abnormal event in connection with a cardiac activity which is treatable by electric shock, and having a defibrillation arrangement for applying a shock to a patient after the abnormal event has been detected.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An automatic external defibrillation device of this type is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 689 27 898 T2. An attachment device with an upper body harness or clothing for wearing it, by which an electrode arrangement can be attached to the body of the patient, is provided with this known defibrillation device. A monitoring arrangement is also provided, including at least one monitoring unit on the harness, by which a chest movement during breathing can be detected. A difficulty in connection with such portable automatic external defibrillation devices is in always providing sufficient electrical power for shock treatment.
A similar portable defibrillator, by which the cardiac activity is analyzed and it is determined whether defibrillation is required, is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,170.
A further portable external defibrillation device is disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication 2003/0004547 A1. The object here is to design the electrodes employed for an extended wearing period.